Flat panel displays are commonly used as display devices for compact electronic apparatuses. Referring to FIG. 9, a typical flat panel display subassembly 9 includes a front frame 90, a back cover 92, and a pair of speakers 94. The front frame 90 and the back cover 92 cooperatively define a space (not labeled) for accommodating the speakers 94. Each speaker 94 includes a pair of ears 942 at two opposite sides (not labeled) thereof, respectively. Each ear 942 defines a through hole 944 therein. Two pairs of protrusions 922 extend into the space from the back cover 92. Each pair of protrusions 922 correspond to the through holes 944 of a corresponding pair of ears 942. Each protrusion 922 defines a blind hole 924 having a screw thread (not shown) therein.
In a process of assembly of the flat panel display subassembly 9, the through holes 944 of the ears 942 are aligned with the blind holes 924 of the protrusions 922 respectively. Four screws 96 are inserted through the through holes 944 and threadingly engaged in the respective blind holes 924. Thereby, the speakers 94 are secured inside the back cover 92. However, the need for the screws 96 makes the process of securing and removing the speakers 94 inconvenient. Further, the step of threadingly engaging the screws 96 is typically performed by manual labor, and adds to the cost of manufacturing the flat panel display subassembly 9.
What is needed, therefore, is a flat panel display subassembly that can overcome the above-described deficiencies.